A machine, such as a cold planar, may typically include a conveyor installed therein. The conveyor may be employed for receiving material from a cutting tool of the machine, and further conveying the received material out of the machine or to another section of the machine, such as a secondary conveyor. In many situations, the conveyor may be installed within the machine, such that limited space may be available around the conveyor in order to access various portions or mounting locations of the conveyor.
Accordingly, during a removal or installation of the conveyor on the machine, such as during maintenance, repair, or replacement, a complicated process may be employed involving a scheduled procedure, requirement of skilled labor, specialized components and systems, such as lifts, tools, and so on. This can result in increased labor effort, increased service duration, increased machine downtime, and increased cost. Hence, there is a need for an improved support mechanism for components employed in such machines.